Dangerous Mind
by AGalaxiaGoddess
Summary: A new coach enters EH and everyone loves him, while danger looms over the female ducklings that will change them as a person forever. Will the team see the signs before it’s too late? CG J? Changed the rating; re-uploaded ch. 8 bc it didn't show in the fr
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: This disclaimer applies for all chapters of this fanfic. I do not own any series of MD.

**Summary**: A new coach enters EH and everyone loves him, while danger looms over the female ducklings that will change them as a person forever. Will the team see the signs before it's too late? C/G J/? I'm not sure at the moment and ratings may changed later on.

**A/N**: This entire story was prewritten prior to submission, but I'll consider everyone's opinion and if there's something wrong, I might revise it later on. Okay on w/ the story.

**Dangerous Mind** Prologue 

            They didn't know how it happened but they were glad. Coach Orion had somehow found his soul mate in the midst of all the chaos that came from ending the school year. Not only were the Ducks undefeated, but also a wedding was to take place right before the summer vacation starts. What a way to end the year. 

            The year was especially kind to Orion himself since after the wedding the dean offered him to take some personal day off from the first semester as a wedding gift for him. Personally, the ducks were happy for their coach, especially with the fact that ever since Orion met his counterpart, he had been easier on the team during practice. He also smiled more, which was another reason for everyone to celebrate this happy occasion because if someone can make their strict coach loosen up, that was enough reason to like Mrs. Orion.

            Although the Ducks were ecstatic for their coach, they were worried about the person substituting for him. Was he going to be any good? Could he tame the wild ducks? The dean had announced to everyone, Orion included so that he doesn't worry, that all arrangement was taken care of - that the Ducks should meet their new coach on their first day back. The Ducks knew that no one could replace their beloved coach, but it was nerve wrecking not knowing whom the person is. However, the ducks are going through this new adjustment as a group, so as long as the ducks fly together everything will be all right. Right?

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N**: I know this is short, but it's only a prologue and in later chapters it will be longer. I'll try to update this in a week's period or when I have time, whichever comes first. If no one reviews, I'm just going to assume no one likes it and I won't continue. Make sense? Cool, I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The previous disclaimer applies here and also that I own Blake.  
  
A/N: Thank you for those lovely reviews! I am still stuck on whether I should or shouldn't pair Julie up w/ someone. It's tough since I'm currently writing chapter 6! However, if I do end up pairing her w/ someone, it's dead give away that she'll be w/ one of the ducks. Either way, I know I'm going to upset someone so I'll apologize in advance if that's the case.  
  
I actually intended on updating every week or so, but since I got such rave reviews, I'll post this up and see what happens. *Munches on box of chocolates* Thanks, Anonymous Muse!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed: Ktbeanz, Jennifer, Banksiesbabe99, banksias- bank99 (are you two sure you're not the same people?), Anonymous Muse, brnnttebabe12, and AussieChic  
  
Dangerous Mind  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It sucks but it had to end. Their summer vacations came and gone like it was just yesterday and the first day of school approach like a freighting train. One step into the Eden Hall feels like they never left in the first place. Captain Duck himself just couldn't wait to get over with his classes and step into the rink to meet his new coach. And he was pretty sure his teammates' feelings were mutual because that was all they could talk about during their summer together. Actually, the ones who went out of state still kept in touch by phone.  
  
Charlie didn't know how he got through his classes; in fact he wasn't so sure he was awake during most of his classes. He was awake when he saw a few of the Ducks in some of his classes, but as soon as the class starts, he went back to staring into space. By the end of his final class, his nerves were working overtime. He had agreed to wait for most of the ducks by his locker and the rest at the rink since the latter group was at the other side of the building by the end of the class.  
  
He started from his reverie when he heard his name amid the noisy hallways that always happen when the bell rings.  
  
"Yo, captain duck!"  
  
"What's up, Russ" Charlie high-five him and pat the others as they join the two.  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" Averman said sarcastically as he sluggishly walked next to Charlie with a heavy heart.  
  
"Yeah, well, we all knew this day would come so, shall we?" He gestured with his hand for them to advance to the rink and led the group there.  
  
If the hallway were deserted of students other than the hockey players, they would realize how silent they were with an air of gloom settling amongst the players. From afar, it would seem like they were going to a funeral, with an exception of the black attire missing from the group.  
  
Dwayne broke the silent. "I hope he's not as strict as Coach Orion." It was an innocent comment but all he gained was groans from his friends.  
  
*~*  
  
They met the rest of their friends on the ice in their hockey gears. Just from the look on their facial expression, they too shared the anxieties the first group had. When all the hugs and greetings had been exchanged, Charlie immediately took charge. "No signs?"  
  
Before anyone could reply, murmurs surrounded the group and Charlie turned to see what everyone was taking about. Before him, a man close to six feet, dressed in sweat suits, and a kind expression skated towards them. His naturally messy, brown hair and matching brown eyes makes him seemed approachable and from his overall look, he could genuinely pass as a senior college student. He smiled at the group. "So these are the ducks. I heard a lot – "  
  
Portman cut in, "You're our coach?"  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be our coach?" Goldberg questioned with a disbelieving look plastered on his face. It must've been the same with everyone else since his reply came with a good-natured chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I heard of that one before. I also heard stories about each of you, like the unauthorized game you had with the varsity, but I'm going to be fair and pretend I didn't hear anything. How about we make a deal? Any detentions, trouble, or anything for that matter that happened in the past- I don't care about it." Excited gasps and whispers could be heard around the group and vanished just as quickly once he continued talking. "Let's start off with a clean slate and then you can judge for yourself, after you get to know me, what you think of me and I'll do the same to you. How does that sound?" He smiled, awaiting their replies.  
  
After looking at the group, Charlie took the initiative to skate in front of the coach and stuck out his hand. "I'm Charlie, the captain of the team and I say you got yourself a deal."  
  
After they shook hands, he introduced himself as Blake and the only rule he has is to treat everyone fairly and equally. "Since that is my rule, I expect everyone of you to stick by it and I will do the same. This means since I will call each of you by your first name, you can too."  
  
Averman skated next to him, place his hand on the shoulder nearest him and with his most serious face said, "Okay, Blake." The team erupted in giggles. It was obvious that this new adjustment was awkward since he was the only teacher that allowed the students to call him by his first name. Blake turned to him. "And you are?"  
  
Sensing that he probably got in trouble with the coach on his first day, he replied, "The name's Dwayne."  
  
A "hey" could be heard in the background, revealing his fib so he settled with a low, "Averman" while skating back to the group.  
  
"Averman. Don't worry, you're not in trouble yet." He went around the group, asking for their name and the position they played. "Okay, let's get started," he began. He looked around in confusion, while the ducks started skating away. "Wait, where are you going? I haven't begun to tell you what to do yet."  
  
"But we know you want us to warm up and do laps," Guy told him. Then it was his turn to be confused. "Don't you?"  
  
A smile spread on Blake's face. "Actually, if you would've let me finish, I was going to ask you to change and treat you to pizza. My treat."  
  
The crowd erupted in some confused whispers, others excited chats, and the rink escalated in volume until Charlie quieted them down. "That's a nice offer, but coach, we have a game in less than four weeks."  
  
"Charlie, if you want to win, I have to gain the team's trust first, which is why I'm taking you guys out so that we can get to know each other better," he stated matter of fact. "And you guys just show me that you don't trust my ability as a coach," he held his hand up to quiet any counter replies. "And that's alright. If I win your trusts, you guys won't question any of my instructions because it will be clear that all my judgments are for the better of the team." After a moment of silent to let his speech sink in, he continued, "So after you guys get changed, meet me in the faculty's parking lot and I'll drive you there. Class dismissed."  
  
The team dispersed into their locker room and excited chatters could be heard throughout the hallways. "Man, what was I worrying about?" Russ yelled so that he could be heard amongst the chatters.  
  
"Yeah, he seems pretty cool," Julie added.  
  
Goldberg joined in, "Anyone who treats me in a free pizza is alright in my book, but he's going to regret this."  
  
The group erupted into fits of laughter knowing what he meant. One by one, the group left the room with a smile plastered on their face. This was going to be a great hockey semester.  
  
A/N: You know what to do. If you don't know what to write but liked it, then say that. It doesn't need to be elaborate and in full details. Just something so that I know I'm not wasting my time writing this. 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I hate this new ff.net. Now it takes 24 hours just to see your uploaded fic and anyone who reviewed on the main page, which is why I didn't see your name, **C-chan96**. Sorry. 

**Nikkiloola**-I'll give you credit for being the only one who support that couple. *Passes a trash bin* You might need this as a shield.

**Banksiesbabe99**, **Pure Pen**, **C-chan96**, **Anonymous** **Muse**- Sorry if you guys have to hog the spotlight, but you're all very observant! You'll find more about this Blake character in this chapter. Let's see if you're right.

**Anonymous Muse**-First you bribe me w/ chocolates and then you threaten me w/ Sharpies? I'm shocked! Maybe if you send over Guy, Adam, Luis *Drools* I might upload the next chapter before Sunday. *Hehe* 

**Brnnttebabe12**-Since I'm responding to your review, it's proof that you're not being ignored. It's going to be a tough call, but…I'm going to come up w/ something and hopefully that "something" will work. After you read my second A/N at the bottom, you'll know what I mean.

Thanks for the others who also reviewed: **banksies-baby99**, **nm**, **darkdestiney2000**, **hotashell99**.

**Dangerous Mind** Chapter 2 

A month just past and everyone seemed to be opening their hearts more and more to Blake. They had gotten used to calling him by his first name and enjoyed all of his weird lessons. It always started off as weird because they didn't know how his lesson connects with hockey but they soon found out. It reminded them of Bombay, in a way. 

When the old Ducks and the new ones were told to play in the same team, they didn't like the idea, but Bombay sure show them. He instructed the team to skate when they were all tied up. Sure they thought the idea was stupid at the time but afterwards they came to their realization that it was a way of them to work together and accept the newcomers as a part of their team and vice versa. Then Bombay instructed the Texan cowboy to lasso every one of them as a way to warm up. 

 They couldn't believe their luck. They finally received a coach who can be just like them. He knows how to have fun, when to loosen up, and when to give them a break. In fact, Blake was like their ideal coach. He was a mix of Bombay and Orion, in a way, because like Orion he wants to win just as badly as the team does, but he also wants the team to work hard. And just like Bombay, he allows the team to fun a little fun with hockey. This new coach was going to fit in just fine.

            During lunchtime, everyone was talking about the game they won over the wolves a few days ago. Charlie stood up to make his announcement. "That reminds me, Blake called in a special meeting today. We're to meet him by his van."

            "Okay," some said, while others just nodded their heads in affirmation.

            Over the couple of months, Blake took them around town and then to his place to hang out like he was part of the team and not as their coach. That was nothing out of the usual in a public's perspective since compared to Portman, Blake looked like he could be just a couple of years older than him. 

*~*

            When they reached Blake's castle, a castle because compare to its grand size it looks like one, they were still enticed by the appearance. It has the style of 1800's architecture appearance and the interior design makes his home look like one of the mafias. It has enough furniture to hide the spacious region, but it cannot hide the obvious fact that the owner only comes here to rest. 

            The ducks made their selves at home like always since the day they first arrived here. Sometimes they would have the meeting here instead of in the locker room. It was fine with everyone since they could watch TV, play video games, eat, or just relax from the day, while waiting for the coach to start the meeting. No sooner had he cleared his throat did a bell rang from his door. Upon opening it, Portman and Fulton stood on the opposite side of the door with a disgruntle expression plastered on their faces. "What happened?"

            Fulton looked up. "On our way here, we met the Varsity players and at the time it seemed like a good idea to punch our way through since all they did was block our exits. Who would've thought we'd played right into their traps."

            "Yeah, blocking our exits was just a way for them to buy more time while the others get a professor out to see the end of the fight," Portman finished.

            "The teacher told the Dean what happened and we have are suspended from playing the next game."

            A torrent shouts of disbelief and "they can't do that" came from across the room.

            Blake stepped to the side, allowing more room for the boys to enter. "Alright, come on in. Don't worry about it, I'll get this straighten out."

            They learned to trust his words, which was why they didn't questioned on how he would go about completing his task. They just knew that when he said he'd do it, he meant just that.

            Once the bash brothers took a seat, he began the meeting. "Alright, I want to congratulate again on your win against the wolves." The group clamored amongst themselves, only to be silence by Coach's hand. "However, the dean has issued a complain about how unfair I've been treating you all. He said the game should've been an easy win so he's thinking of transferring me elsewhere."

            "No way, Blake, you're the best coach we go so far and we're not letting you go without a fight." Luis exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

            "However, the dean said he's willing to give me another chance as long as I can make the practices more strict."

            Hesitant looks went around the groups, but in the end they complied, concluding that it was the only thing they can do for Blake after everything he has done for them.

            "Remember, my teachings may seem different but in the end it's for the best."

            After the meeting was adjourned, most of them left to finish their papers due in the same week, while others went to have a little fun since it could be their last. Blake stopped Connie before she reached the door. "Connie, can I have a word with you in my office?"

            She looked back to Guy, who said he'd wait for her at the door, and followed Blake to the second floor where his office was located. Once there, she sat in the seat across from his desk. "So what's up, Blake?"

            He sighed and took his place at his desk. "Connie, it's come to my attention that you've been lacking behind."

            Connie's smile faded. She knew this was going to come up sooner or later. She just wasn't expecting anyone to find out this early. She noticed her reflexes have been a little slower on the ice as the years passed. Compare to the guys, her stamina just doesn't increase as much as she would hope for. 

She remembered the times when she was little with the other ducks, playing on the pond, her skills was with the top players. Then her skills gradually decrease throughout the years and no matter how hard she practiced, she just couldn't catch up with the ducks anymore. It has become difficult to keep up with the guys and it hurt her deeply to learn the truth, but her optimism still shine through. She loved the ducks and it would crush her spirit if she were taken off the team because she was slowing them down. Her fear has become a reality when she heard Blake said those words.

She froze. Was she supposed to reply? She found herself at a lost of words. Who would've thought that Connie Moreau would be at a lost of words? She tried to speak but only stuttering words came out. She breathed in deeply to relax some more and tried again. "I know but I can work hard, I know I can. I'll practice more, I promise. I'll even practice all day if I have to, just don't take me off the team." She hadn't meant to blab out everything but she was desperate and she hoped that the coach could be more understanding.

Blake stared at her, then after a while seemed to contemplate what she had said. "Relax, I know what the team means to you and you to them. I know that you will practice, but" he sighed, "I don't think the practice you have in mind will change the fact that you will probably never going keep up with the boys. Just the other day at practice, I noticed that you can barely keep up." 

He stood from his seat and went around his desk so that he could sit in front of her. "I'm not going to lie. It's going to be challenging to keep up with their stamina, but I know you can do it if you're willing to give it your all. Connie, in order for you to keep up with them, you need to be faster on the ice." He shifts his position. "What I mean is you need to lose some weight so that you can be lighter. This way you can skate faster."

Connie looked at him. Half of her couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the other half wanted to stay with the team so bad that she's willing to try anything. 

Blake could see the battle in her eyes and it was obvious she was debating what she should do. He decided to give her that extra push. "Do you know that gymnasts have to be fit, agile, and fly higher when competing in the balance beam? In order for them to accomplish those categories, the dedicated players practice everyday like most athletes do. However, when the result isn't to theirs and the coach's expectation, they push harder by losing weight so that they can jump and hurl themselves higher into the air. In the end, they do accomplish their goals of becoming more agile and light, but at the expense of sacrificing the food they love. Do you understand, Connie? If you truly want to achieve something, you have to make some sacrifices." 

He went back to his desk and looked at her. "Remember this is your decision and this will be kept confidential."

Connie took time to leave the room, his words still embedded in her thoughts.

**A/N**: Please leave a review if you are continuing reading this fic. Thanks! Oh, and I already begun to take in polls of whether this should be a J/A or a J/C fic. Who will win? If you still haven't reviewed yet, tell me your choice in your review. Please **don't** review anonymously and **spam** just so your pick will win. If someone is still thinking about doing just that, then I might as well drop this pairing and pair Julie with, with….**Cole!** There, I hope everyone won't take spamming lightly anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for the ones who reviewed or who will be reviewing. I haven't checked my reviews yet since it takes about 24 hours for it to be displayed or updated. Since school starts tomorrow, I know I won't have time to post this up until the weekends and I know you guys don't want to wait that long, so here ya go! I'm sorry, but unfortunately, since you're all getting a double fic (chapter 2 yesterday and this today), you'll just have to wait until Friday the earliest for another update. Okay, on with the story! **Dangerous Mind** Chapter 3 

            Over the next couple of days, Connie was hardly at her dorm. She practiced every chance she gets on or off the ice. When she was off the ice, however, she'd secretly train herself by eating fewer portions everyday and when her stomach grumbles, she'd have some refreshments instead. She found herself adapting to this new training fairly easily, but the result was too slow for her liking. She decided to add a little adjustment to her training schedule by setting her alarm clock by the wake of dawn for some jogging around campus.

            Connie felt famished and sore by the end of the week. She was just about to give up when her hope revived during a game. Her determination to stay on the team proves to be a great weapon when she chased after a puck. She found that it was easier to glide past most players, who would usually be in front of her. Her victory didn't go unnoticed as a pair of gleaming eyes held onto her until the game was over.

*~*

            In the locker room, everyone was talking at once about the victorious game they played. Connie couldn't help buy smiled at her success but she knew that this just mean she'll be continuing her training in order to skate like she did today. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice someone sitting next to her, until a kiss landed on her lips. She looked up and smiled.

            "Congratulation, Connie," Guy smiled back. "You were great today."

            "Yeah, when did you learn to skate like that?" Averman added and then he turned to Mendoza. "Luis, if you're not careful, you may lose your title as the fastest skater one day." 

Everyone laughed but it quickly subsided when their captain stood up from his packing. "I think this calls for a celebration." Cheers erupted from the locker room. In fact, they were so busy getting changed as quickly as possible; they failed to see the gloomy expression one of their teammate had when the announcement was made.

As the players filed out of the locker room, only Connie and Guy stood there. Guy noticed how her facial expression changed drastically from the moment Charlie made his announcement. He decided to find out how much Connie was willing to share with him. "Connie, what's wrong?" he started but seeing as Connie wouldn't stop packing, he continued, "Was it something that Charlie said?" He struck a nerve.

By this time, Connie already finished packing and sat motionless next to him. It was useless playing dumb since he knew her the most out of the team.

"What did he said that got you so upset? If it'll help, I can go and talk to Charlie and – "

"No!" She took a deep breath and relaxes some more. "It's not that, Guy. It's just that I'm really tired, but I wish I can go celebrate with the team, that's all." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"Well, all the more reason to go celebrate. Once you get there and you're surrounded with friends, you'll find yourself with tons of energy. Plus, you of all people deserve this." He voice lowered coming to a halt.

"Guy, you should go, and tomorrow you can tell me all about it. I just want to rest, okay?" she smiled faintly at him.

He copied her. "Sure, but then I don't want to go if you're not going to be there. I'll take you home if you like." He started taking her hand to lead her out, but stopped when she pulled it gently away from him.

"That's very sweet, Guy, but I don't want you to be stuck at home because I'm not going. I really want you to…" She dropped her voice when she saw the look on his face. It wasn't one she recognized until she saw where his eyes landed on. She quickly pulled her hand away from his view, but his face still held the same horror expression.

Connie froze. She was embarrassed just talking about her weight and now her problem was revealed. What was worse was that Guy just stood there staring at her, making her extremely uncomfortable and the silence didn't help any. So instincts took over and she did the only thing she could think at the time. 

She ran.

**A/N**: You know the drill. If you want to read the next chapter I appreciate a review. 

Oh, I messed up on my last A/N in chapter 2. You can vote for any guys to be w/ Julie. It's not restricted between J/A or J/C. It can also be Portman or any guys on the team, although that will be new. 

So, if you prefer to stick to the movie, J/S is your pick. Feel like going for the traditional J/A? Go ahead. If you think the captain duck should pair up with The Cat, then vote for him.  Thinks one of the bash brothers has a chance w/ Julie? Knock yourselves out. Or are you looking for something new and refreshing? Vote for one of the guys on the team and if you win, I'll gladly hand over a trash bin for your protection against an angry mob. J/K! Don't let that hesitate you. 

Basically, you get one vote and I'll tally it up after posting this chapter, but remember, no spamming! My previous threat still stands and I'm pretty sure no one wants to read a story about Cole and Julie together. It's just not done. 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I really have no idea whether Connie lives in a dorm or if she commutes to school in the movie, so I'm just going to assume she lives in a dorm. 

**Anonymous Muse **- *talks w/ mouth full of chocolates* Don't worry about Connie, she's tough, she'll be okay.

**C-chan96 **- I am always so eager to read your review because it always cracks me up. I'm afraid Julie is…not going to tell. You'll just have to wait to find out.

**Jennifer** – Don't worry, I'll find a suitable punishment for Blake. He'll get what he deserves, if you stay tune.

**PaTiEnTHeLeN** – I'm glad that you liked my story so far, but it would've been better if you left out this part, "sorry for not reviewing in the other chapters... i've actually been following this story right from the start…" *Sniff, sniff* I think my heart stopped for a minute when I read that. It'll probably have a worse affect for other authors too, if you write that in their review since that is something they don't want to read about. J/K. It's okay.

**Pure-Pen** – Thanks, I was trying not to put the characters OOC, if I could avoid that. I think you're about the only one that caught that. = D

**banksies-baby99** – Wow, you totally surprised me w/ your vote. I thought for sure you were going to vote for Adam since he's your fave character, but wow. Yeah, don't worry about it. Honestly, I wouldn't put Julie with Cole any day. I just said it to make sure no one spams, which is surprisingly working and also as a last minute comic relief. Sadly, no one seems to get the latter part, but at least no one spammed.

**darkdestiny2000** – I have two words for you: Brave soul.

Thanks **Banksiesbabe99** (my faithful reviewer *sniff, sniff*), **nikkiloola** (another brave soul*), **Julip**, **Kadie** (don't worry, his butt will get kicked) for those lovely reviews!

I know I said I won't be updating until this weekend, Friday the earliest, but fortunately I found some extra time in school to update this fic. So enjoy!

**Dangerous Mind**

**Chapter 4**

Blake had rented his place to the ducks in celebration to their victory, like any other victories they won. Of course only the room with the least valuable items were open to the ducks. During the party, everyone was having a blast. Some were having too much fun that they lost count of the number of drinks they had, making them act out of character in the room.

The three bash brothers were throwing furniture everywhere, Goldberg was having his fill by the fridge while the others cheered on, Charlie and Adam were staying out of the way by the wall as Russ, Dwyane, Luis, and Averman were having a mini food fight. No one seem to notice at the moment that no all of the ducks were there.

By the stairs, Julie tried to climb the stairs through blurry visions, while attempting to avoid bumping into anything that happened to be along the way. Tripping on the last step, a slight "umpf" escaped from her lips, and she got up again to continue forward. She had to find a restroom before she threw up, but it was like a maze here. Maybe if her head was clear, she might not have as much trouble of finding the room than in her current condition. Fighting fatigue, she opened a room closest to her, but before she could take another step she felt pain on the back of her head and her world went black.

The next morning, a small breeze pass through the window, stirring the blinds as it went and gave the room a clean air. The parts not covered by the blanket shivered by the light touch that is the morning breeze and it withdrew to find warmer shelter. Julie stirred in her sleep and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings, igniting different facial features, such as warmth, pain, and most of all confusion. What transpired last night that led her to be here?

Her features contorted in pain as she tried to remember what happened only to receive a torrent of pain knocking her head. By instinct, her hands clasped both sides of her head, as if she can hold her head steady the pain will vanish. In an effort to get out of bed, without erupting the pain she felt earlier, she got up much slowly this morning, careful as to not move her head much. She found herself dressed in the same street clothes she wore after the game. The game. The ducks won yesterday and they all decided to celebrate.

Crap. 

She clamped her head with her hands once more as the pain returned full force without showing any mercy. She stifled a groan, careful as to not wake anyone that might still occupy the same abode. After the pain subsided, she tried to search for a phone, however it wasn't anywhere in the room. She figured that she might have a better chance of finding it elsewhere so she quietly tiptoed out of the room and into the hallways. Then it hit her that this place looked familiar.

She tried to calm herself, knowing that there will be more than enough time to ponder this situation later, but right now she needs to find a phone and fast. All the doors in the hallways were closed, so she started to debate whether to check in each of the rooms or not. If someone was still occupying in the other side of the door, she'll have a fifty percent chance of getting caught. And right now, she was afraid of finding any residence.

She decided to risk it. 

*~*

            The hallways of Eden Hall were silent early in the morning as Guy came to find out on his way to Connie's home. He couldn't sleep at all last night. Why didn't he say something, instead of just standing there like a statue, staring at her? It probably made her feel uncomfortable, which was why she ran away. Way to go, Germaine.

He had been reprimanding himself during his walk here that he hadn't realized he reached her room, until he looked up. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

"Don't bother"

He swiftly turned around. "Connie, what are you doing here? I thought you were still inside."

"I just came back from my morning jog," she stated.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, but Guy broke it. "Look, Connie, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I should have said something."

"That you were disgusted with my hand? No thanks, the look you gave me was enough." She started to move to her door when two familiar hands wrapped them around her shoulders and firmly, but gently, settled there. 

He placed his head on one of her shoulders. "Connie, I'm not disgusted with your hands. It's just that yesterday, the hand that I held wasn't familiar to me and it scared me to think that it belonged to someone I love dearly." He turned her around so that she was facing him. "I'm really worried about you, Connie. I've noticed that you started to eat less and now you're even skipping some meals. I know you're strong and that you can take care of yourself. You don't even need someone to mother you, but" he held onto her more tightly, afraid that she might just run off again, "why are you doing this to yourself? Do you realize that not only are you hurting yourself, but you're also torturing me as well?"

His words sank in and she couldn't move from her place. She didn't want to. She knew Guy wasn't great with words, but she understood him more than anyone else on the team. At times like this, she felt safe wrapped in his embrace, while listening to his soothing words that came from his heart. She was at a loss of words again. What was wrong with her? Two times in a week, and if she keeps this up she might as well tape her mouth shut forever.

            "Guy…"her voiced cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. She tried again, "Guy, I'm scared. I'm afraid that the ducks will leave me."

            He pulled apart, just enough to look at her. Why would she think that? "The ducks are never going to leave you. They love you; I love you. There is no way we are going to abandon one of our own, and don't you think otherwise, Connie Moreau."

            She smiled at his weak joke but it did have an affect on her, however her heart was still heavy. "Have you noticed that I've been struggling to keep up with you guys?" She silenced him with the touch of her finger because she knew she would probably never have another chance. "Before I started skipping meals, I would use all my energy and strength just to keep up with you guys and by the end of each practice I would be drained of everything, while the guys still have some left over energy to go out. I hated the fact that I was slowing the team down, and I know I may be selfish to think this, but I didn't want to get kicked off, not even if the team was suffering because of me."

            "That's not selfish. You love the team because they're like your second family and they love you. If you had left, we wouldn't play until you came back to us."

            She continued as if he hadn't said a word, "Then Blake suggested that if I went on a diet, I could skate faster and it worked. People started congratulating me and they never did that before. I mean who would if you're the suckiest player on the team and it just prove that they noticed my degrading skills, but they were just too polite to tell me," she sniffled. "I know that this diet is turning me into a skeleton, but I just can't bare being separated from the team. I can't!" 

Connie cried into his shirt and stayed like that. She really hoped that no one would walk through the hallways anytime soon. This moment was just too blissful to give up.

            Guy was just thankful that he could at least give her this much comfort. He was shocked to find how much she has been suffering and she had kept all this in her heart. It must've been unbearable. However, what shocked him the most was that the person that he trusted - his guidance, his instructor, and most of all a person whom he was beginning to see as a close friend - did this to her.

            He will make sure he suffers, just like how he made her suffer, and more.

*~*

            In the opposite side of the closed door, stood a wooden desk directly across from it, with a computer on top. On each side of the desk stood shelves of bookcases, revealing an office environment. Closing the door behind her, careful as to not make a sound, she walked swiftly across the room and started to search for the elusive phone. In the middle of her search, a few papers came out of a tan folder she previously moved and this caught her interest. The documents in the beginning were, at first, nothing out of the norm, but as she flipped though a couple of pages she realize her mistake. 

            The first few pages had Blake's id information, his passport and so forth, but as the pages advance, it contained other people's information. That was not what shocked her. What shocked her was that, although the names changed for different identifications, the pictures stayed the same. Remembering what her true intention was in coming here, she took the whole folder, stuffed it inside her shirt, and picked up the phone in the far corner. She dialed some numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

*~*

            What a relieved she felt when she spilled everything that she held in her heart. She didn't know what a load she carried until a few minutes ago when she revealed her burden to Guy. Now they are lying next to each other, just enjoying the comfort and the presence of their counterpart when a ring interrupted the silence. Connie took the initiative to pick up after giving him a peck on his forehead, while Guy looked on and listen to her voice parleying with silence

            "Hello?"

            Pause.

            "Julie, where are you?"

            Pause.

            Her voice changed into one of urgency. "Okay, okay, Guy is right here. We're coming to get you."

            She hung up with a worried look on her face. "Julie needs our help. We need to pick her up at Blake's place."

            At the mention of his name, Guy didn't need any further explanation. He quickly grabbed his keys and follow Connie out.

**A/N**: I really hope I haven't disappointed you guys. So review and tell me what you think.

Okay, lastly, the voting has closed. Please don't vote anymore. I'll tally up the votes and write the new chapter (while you all wait in anticipation. J/K!). Thanks for responding, guys!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Wow, some new reviewers! I'm so flattered by you all, so thanks! 

**sassy-4eva** – I'm sorry about that but I hope the person that won won't disappoint you.

**Darkdestiny2000** – I'm so glad I haven't disappoint you, that's good to hear! I agree w/ you so much. I also had a crush on him during the D2 movie, but then the writers made his character into a perve in D3. I cannot believe it, but he's still cute! J I'm not sure if I will include the other Ducks since I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this plot. However, if I do include them, I'll try to fit him in with a nice girl.

**Anonymous Muse** – Lol, I'm so sorry for making you sleep deprived. It was non-intentional, I swear! Anyways, I'm having a hard time with these couple of chapters so please be patient. I will try to find my muse and hopefully, the story will all work out. I hope.

**Bansiesbabe99** – Yeah, if only Guy was real…Or maybe it's better to keep him fictional since there will be a lot of female fans fighting for him. Anyways, I'm so sorry for this delay, but I hope I have filled your appetite somewhat. Enjoy!

**Hotashell99** – Sorry, but it seems like we have both been busy in the real world. I'm sorry to say that I'll have to keep you in suspense for another week in order for me to figure out what I'm going to do with this plot of mine. Sorry. L

**Chronicles Bailey** – You are so right! Thanks for pointing it out. I didn't realize it until I started thinking back to when I last saw D3 (and let me tell you it was a while ago) and I felt so stupid for writing that. Oh well, it's already posted. Just pretend something happened to his wife. I'll leave that part for the readers' imagination.

**banksies-baby99** – Lol! Hm…no, I'll keep you in suspense for a while longer. While you wait, pass the time with this gift. *Goes over to open door number one, revealing Adam behind the door.* You might need this, too. *Passes a bucket.* I know I do. *Drools* 

**LJ** – Ooh, another new reviewer! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you haven't forgot how. To practice more you can review this chapter, too! ;) 

**Dangerous Mind**

**Chapter 5**

            Julie hung up and left the room. On her way downstairs she spotted her gym bag on the sofa, where she left it last night. Checking for anyone that might arrive at all corners of the rooms, she silently dash to her bag.

            "Morning, Julie," an eerie tone called from behind her.

            Startled, she turned around and her eyes bulge when she saw who was standing before her.

*~*

            Guy pushed the pedal further when he learned of the girls' conversation earlier. Connie had told him while they drove to Blake's place and she didn't leave any details out. She just hoped that by the time they get there, it wouldn't be too late.

*~*

            She couldn't find her voice, but she had to say something or else he might began to think she was up to something and since she was at his place alone, the advantage was his. "What am I doing here?" she calmly asked. It was the perfect question to start off and he wouldn't suspect anything.

            He smiled. At any other day, she might have thought the look as a kind gesture, but at this moment she felt intimidating, even inferior. "Don't you remember, Julie? You were drunk last night so I offered you one of my guest rooms upstairs."

            Silence settled in and it was unnerving. Each time he responded, it always becomes quiet like it was trying to make her insane. She had to word the next question perfectly. "Where are the other ducks?"

"Oh, they went home last night. I guess they were also drunk that they forgot about you." Truthfully, after the ducks decided it was time to leave, the last group to leave asked about her whereabouts and he told them that she had left earlier.

 "I guess I should go now. Connie might be worried that I never came back last night." She grabbed the handle of her bag and started to move towards the door when he called out, "Why don't I give you a ride?"

She tensed up. She couldn't very well decline or he'd think she couldn't trust him because she knows something, but she couldn't accept for all she knew he could dump her body somewhere in the middle of the road. _Where did that come from? I'm being paranoid here_. She tried to think of a safe way out of this situation.

            She turned towards him and smiled. "That's okay. I think I'm going to skate home. I need the exercise anyways and this is a great way to get in some extra practice." 

            "Okay, then, I'll see you at practice." He never moved from his position, until Julie went out the door. Then he walked over to his window and his eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He turned around in a swift motion and continued forward to his destination. He was like a robot on a trail.

            He walked upstairs to a closed wooden door, turned the knob, and went straight to his desk. He looked around, determine to find something that was different. Then he looked up and smiled. He walked across the room and reached for the camera hidden behind the shelf of books, then regress to his desk where he popped in the tape.

            After several minutes of stillness in the video, a girl walks in straight to the desk in search for something. She stops and her hand hesitantly fell to one of the folders on the desk. After prying through the documents she stuffs them under her shirt and reached for the phone. After a while, her voice could be heard parleying with silence.

            "Hello," the girl whispers but was still clear to the microphone. "Connie, this is Julie.

            Pause.

            "I'm at Blake's house. I don't know how I got here but I'm here. I think part of it has to do with my drunken state last night. Anyways, I'm calling from his office right now, and he has no idea I'm using his office phone. Since I don't have a lot of time to talk to you, I'll make this brief. I found some stuff that I think you should see and I don't think it's safe explaining it here so please come here and pick me up. And hurry!" She hung up and was out of the video screen.

            At first he was angry at his carelessness of not locking his office door, and even more so at Julie's new revelation, but that soon dissipate into a curtly smile.

            "I love a new challenge."

**A/N**: I'm kind of stuck right now because I can't decide whether to type up Blake's background information or to continue with the story first than do Blake's story. As you're reading this, I probably already solve this problem, but who knows, maybe not. The worse part is figuring out how to pair Julie with her mysterious partner because I want to stay truth to the movie as I possibly can so I have to find a place to insert the two together and make it look believable at the same time. So please be patient for the next chappie.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any parts to MD, however I do own Blake, Mr. Fisher, Vaughn, and Bringle.**** **A/N**: This chapter was probably the most stubborn one I had to write. I decided to try and write Blake's past interchange with the present story together. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. 

**Banksiesbabe99** – Congrats on being the first reviewer for chapter 5! Thanks for your lovely comment and suggestion, but luckily I was struck by inspiration to write this chappie up.

**Hotashell99** – No, don't die! I'll be one reader short, j/k! See, I'm updating this, so I hope this will last you until…I update again. J Anyways, I'm really glad you're enjoying this.

**Brnnttebabe12** – If Blake has started to freak you out, then this chapter won't disappoint you.

**Anonymous Muse** – Lol, I couldn't wait to respond to your review! That was so hilarious what you wrote! Actually, when I wrote that I needed to find my muse, your name came to me, except I wasn't picturing you to go all out with the costume and glitters. Anyways, thanks for the laugh! J

**Ducks** – Thanks for joining my fanfic here. I'm really glad you enjoy it and yeah, it seems everyone has the same opinion on Blake. Have patience because the next chapter will be something you don't want to miss.

**LJ** – You are so far the only one that caught onto that. Congrats!

**Darkdestiny2000** – I know, I keep picturing Disney to come up with a fourth movie to vindicate his actions in the third. *Sigh.* They just had to butcher his character up. Why…!

**MoonlightAngel16, Julip, xoXOCutieOXox, Rosina, and DarkSaphireEyes** – Thanks for those lovely reviews! Stay tune to see who won.

**A/N2**: First off, I was surprised-eyes popping, jaw dropping, knocked off my boots surprised-at the large amount of reviews I received and it hasn't been a week yet! Thank you so much! To properly thank you guys, I decided to update this earlier than intended. So enjoy!

**Dangerous Mind**

**Chapter 6**

Hockey season was supposed to be one of excitement for both the families and the kids. It was a time where the peewee players battle it out on the ice mix in with some wild antics that made their families laugh and cheer on the stands, yelling encouragements to their child. However, for seven years old Vaughn starting center, today was a nightmare for him. He felt the unnerving glance of two brown eyes staring at him from the stand, waiting to reproach him for any goals he doesn't make that day, tackles he lacks of, and anything that doesn't sit well for Mr. Fisher. 

It was difficult to concentrate on the game, knowing that he was being watched constantly for him to make a mistake and he felt that if he kept paying attention to the watchful eyes, he feared, it might just come true. He didn't dwell on it further once a puck came in contact with his stick and he instantly glided to the opposite goal. He made it past the offensive line and his fellow teammates helped clear his path from any defensemen from the opposite team. There was only the goalie that now stood in his way. This was his chance to prove to his old man, to tell him off once and for all.

He was so contemplative that he never saw an offense slip past one of his teammate and glided right past him with the puck in _his_ stick. It only took a moment before he realized what had just occurred. He cursed at his own mistake and headed straight for number forty-five to steal back the puck in less than two minutes. He skated with all his might as far as his two little legs could take him and he cursed repetitively at Bringle, the letters on the back of his jersey, for not slowing down.

The rest played in slow motion before his eyes. He knew he was still chasing after the puck, but he couldn't feel any movements from him just that the surroundings were moving past him. He saw as Bringle stops, swings his stick, and hit the puck past the goalie… and into the net. The crowd erupted into excitement of joy and cheers, some making their way into the ice. The opposing team did the same, gathering together for a group hugs.

He felt numb afterwards. He knew what his teammate's faces look like at that moment without having to turn to actually look at them. He knew they were all down, while their parents tried to cheer them up with talks of "you'll get them next time," or "c'mon, let's go for an ice-cream." All he did was stood there as he watched player number forty-five took off his helmet, revealing a girl with auburn, above shoulder length hair. Her parents came over to envelope her in a hug while her mother tried with all her effort to fix the now messy hair.

Long after the crowds disperse from the stadium did his feelings return to him. At once he felt his heart along with his spirit sank to the bottomless pit of his gut. He knew what was to come after that and he was right. For he felt a presence he didn't like behind him and it stopped just a few feet from him. He wanted this day to be a nightmare that he could wake up from, but that was hopeless thinking.

He turned around averting the gaze of the older man before him and stared at the hockey stick he was holding to the pile of pucks next to him. Without any words spoken the man, using his stick to grab a puck from the pile next to him, drove the puck forward. Again, and again, and again…

*~*

Present day…

            The soothing warmth with a touch of a little breeze blowing past every so often was so relaxing as she skated down a tiny steep road. Julie would've savor this day if not for her current situation. Ever since she woke up this morning, she felt different and in the back of her mind she feared that her intuition was true, which made her sick to her stomach. She was relieved beyond words when she saw her friends a few roads down, not long after escaping from Blake's mansion. 

Without waiting for Guy to fully stop his vehicle, she hopped on skates and all, and started telling them what she found in his office. She showed them the evidence as her companion settled into a dreary silence, contemplating this new revelation. A tap from behind startled Germaine from his thoughts. A few words were exchanged and the car revved up to a detour towards a new destination.

*~*

The door entry to the mansion opened to let in the sunlight from outside and a shadow loomed over, indicating a person's presence. He stormed in and purposely slammed the door behind him, hoping that someone would notice and appeared inquiring him of his outburst. But knowing from experience that it wasn't likely, he plopped his school bag into the nearest coach. The twelve years old Vaughn immediately went in search for his old man to find the answers for why he was again the last kid to wait for a ride home. He knew he probably wouldn't get his answer from the man's mouth, but if he was lucky enough to catch his father in the middle of his "work," he might just find what he was looking for.

Ever since that day at the peewee hockey game, his father had been lack of caring towards him, avoiding his son unless it was impossible to. Even then, he spoke in a monotone. The days he spent was either working in the airport or at home, screwing with a chick he managed to lure with his money. He guessed the latter, but he had to see for himself the truth for ditching him today.

            While walking towards the office, he heard voices just a few rooms down the hall. Upon opening just a crack, his eyes widen in surprise, but it quickly changed into anger. Inside stood his father drunk with his new mistress in the same condition and having the time of their lives. Closing the door softly, he went downstairs to the garage in a constant speed, and went straight for the toolbox. His angry yet determined façade never changed from the moment he left the bedroom door.

            Almost like an automatic robot, his feet never changing its rhythm and his eyes onward, he regressed back to the room. This time, however, he wasn't discreet as before and went straight to the foot of the bed. The two couple never realize that they had company, for they were beyond wasted and in crack if the pills lying around was any indication. They never heard the toolbox opened or seen the shadow across from them.

            Vaughn took the hammer, making a slight clink when it made contact with the other tools inside, and went to the side of the bed closet to his old man who was currently on top of his mistress. The only warning he got was the inquiry of the woman about the boy over his shoulder and then a horror scream when she saw the hammer being raised up. It was too late. The man uttered a groan as he was knocked unconscious, blood just beginning to leak out from the wound. The mistress, however, being trapped underneath the man's weight, could only watch her demise as she tried struggling to get out.

            He glared at her. He hated all the women his father would bring home, hated their seduction, their being, and their greedy intentions to get rich. He wanted to torture every one of them, starting with her…

            A loud scream echoed throughout the mansion, bouncing off the walls of vacant areas and absorbed by some. Vaughn wasn't perturbed by the scream; in fact it only gave him a rush. He went back to the toolbox lying on the waxed floorboard and took out a power drill. He walked back to the two bodies and stared at the back of his father's head, remembering the times he'd shared his stories when he was younger on how he came to be such a powerful man. 

Flashback…

            It was rare for Mr. Fisher to bond with his five years old son or to even treat him like he was visible, but today was that time. The tiny Vaughn sits on the floor, staring in wonderment at why the man he came to known as his dad, was screaming at a semi tube. After yelling a little longer, his dad hung up and smiled in victory at his son from across from him. He walked around his desk to sit at the front part facing his son. 

He smiled. "Vaughn, you'll find that in life that the smarter you are, the higher your knowledge take you in the ladder of power and the higher you are in the chains of hierarchy, the more people will suck up to you. Also, if you have money, then you can get away from anything a mere working class can only dream of. I want you to embed it in your head." Realization dawned on him and he laughed out loud, "Stupid kid, probably doesn't even understand me." He shook his head and went back to work.

End of flashback.

            He never forgot the conversation because that was one of the rare moments that his father ever gave him an advice. Now he just wanted to find out what his secrets are. Turning the power drill on, he went for his wound until the hole became larger and went right past the skull. Now the brain came into view and he was determine to find out what made his father became the man he was.

*~*

            She knew she felt something different about herself and she was glad she didn't take a shower to wash off the evidence. After many tests later, the doctor had relinquished any doubts she had prior to her appointment by showing her the results. Now she realized what that awkward feeling she felt earlier was, which was the seamen in her underwear. She wasn't an A student for nothing.

            Although she had hard evidence and that she could finally take a shower, it didn't wash the disgusting and embarrassing feeling she felt. When she came out to the waiting room, where Connie and Guy were waiting for her with their questioning eyes, she tried to give vague answers but they both knew it was something much worse. They were kind enough to let her tell them at her own time, but from then on both she and Connie were not allow to go anywhere by themselves. Guy volunteered to stay at their dorm just in case anything suspicious would happen, however that was against the school rules. Instead, he settled for them to call him anytime if they needed him to walk with them somewhere.

            She came out from her hot shower and wrapped herself with her towel. She stared at the mirror, revealing her beyond scarlet flesh from the scrubbing and the intense temperature of the water. She still felt dirty, but it was useless to take another shower. She had been in the shower for hours and this was a huge give-away to Connie, who was waiting patiently on her bed ever since they arrived, and even greater was when she heard a retching sound coming from the other side of the door. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't comprehend what the pervert did to her friend and she didn't want to.

*~*

            His old man was right. Before he hated how his father would push his intelligent over the limit of a normal child, but now he was grateful. In a single night, he inherited his father's money, mansion, and all access to his customer's ID. Being the son of a father who owned the airport has its advantage. Everyone doesn't realize who the identity thief is, and if they had an idea they certainly ruled him out since they all thought he was still in a state of shock. 

After all, they all met him and knew him as the humble son of a very determined man. Sure he had access to all the secure location, but he always let someone else do the dirty work for him. This way he could watch from the shadows and the pathetic man would be the one who gets caught. He despised the man who he never called "dad" because of his unloving parenting, but ironically it was his harsh discipline that made him this rich that would do more than support himself. He smiled.

**A/N**: It might be a while before I finish this story, which wasn't my intention when I started writing this fic. I thought I'd have enough time to finish this since it's my spring break, but it's turning out to be a hopeful thinking since I still have to finish my homework. I hope I didn't scar anyone today just from reading this chapter. This chapter was very stubborn, as I'd said in the beginning. It was like it didn't want to write itself, so I apologize if this sucks. Okay, please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Hangs head in defeat. I know, I haven't been progressing this fic like I should. At first I had my finals, but after my school break, I ended up having to work (hey, I gotta pay for my tuition somehow). Today is my day off, but I still cannot sit down to write because of a gigantic writer's block that persists to stay and bother me till no end. Sigh Still I decide to come up w/ a chapter so that none of you will think I've neglected this story. If I happen to prolong this update again, which I will apologize right now, then you will know why. I'm sure most authors who are reading this can understand how the real world and writer's block can affect when the story will be updated. Again, I apologize.

**Dangerous Mind**

**Chapter 7**

The hallways of Eden hall were silent of any bustling that usually ensued when the bell rang. Everyone was already in his or her respective classrooms, except for three figures. Once he took his school bag from his room, he returned for the girls to ensure that they would be safe walking to their classes. After reluctantly agreeing, since they were already late, they arrived in shorted breath to their second block. Since they were all in different classes, Julie was dropped off first and then Guy made sure Connie was safe in hers as well.

Attending a private school meant the instructors were more strict than public ones, so she wasn't expecting the teacher to greet her in pleasantry when she arrived. The only words the instructor said was for her to go to detention after school. Normally, these few words would hit her heart to the core since she never had detention before, but after contemplating her situation she was glad. This meant no Coach Blake after school. Although she was pleased with this new arrangement, she was careful not to smile or she might send the wrong signal to her teacher and receive a graver punishment.

As the instructor continued with her lesson, she felt a pair of eyes on her and when she looked up she saw one of her teammate's worried glance still waiting for her reassurance. She smiled to let him know not to worry. He turned back to the lesson and she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want the others to know about what the coach did to her, although she did want them to know about their coach being a con artist. She knew that she had to tell them since she couldn't very well avoid their questioning stares very long.

Maybe if Connie and Guy were with her, then she would tell them. At least then the others could help lessen the tension, the pitiful stares, and the amount of questions she knew she was going to receive. She sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

(**A/N**: holds head as if in pain Writer's…block…I was going to be evil and end this chappie right here, but seeing as how I hate it when authors do it to me, I won't. Close call, eh?)

The bell that signified the end of the class startled Julie since, to her, it didn't just meant the end of the period, but it also warned her of the questions she would be bombarded with if she didn't pack up and leave immediately. Just when she hoister her bag on her left shoulder and turn to leave, she went smack into a muscular chest whose arms encircle her just in case she would fall. She didn't. Instead, she took a step back, rubbed her nose, and glared at the apologetic captain in front of her.

Before he could utter a word, she went around him and disappeared out the door. She wedged between the students that were talking in pairs or groups in the middle of the hallway, clotting any passageway for others who needed to get to class on time. It was mayhem, but she silently thanked them for slowing Charlie down. She needed time to find Connie or Guy before having a confrontation from the rest of the ducks.

She had been practicing her lines during the duration of her previous class, but no ounce of rehearsing would shield her from her fate. She knew her teammates would never look at her the same and she hated that. No matter which path she takes, Blake already won the battle. She had been tainted.

Her locker combination clicked and her locker door squeaked as she opened it, forgetting her train of thought for the moment. It wasn't long before she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. She turned around to face the culprit.

"Hey, easy!" Charlie put up his hands in a defensive manner. "It's just me."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her locker, hiding the relief that came when she realize it was only her captain. "What?"

He leaned back against the locker next to her. "You came to school late, especially during our last class in the morning and when Ms. Kearny gave you a detention, you seemed pretty pleased with yourself." He looked at Julie, "You know, most High Honor Roll students, like yourself, would object to such atrocity." He changed into a mock serious face. "I think Portman's bad habit has started to have some affect on you."

This time it was Julie's turn to look at Charlie with a quirk eyebrow. "You think too much." She slammed her locker shut and sped off. Charlie was lucky this time to dodge the students along his path and kept up with Julie. "I'm starting to see a pattern here. I find you, we talk or I do anyways, and you run off. I chase you again to find out what's wrong and you try to ignore me." He ran a little ahead to cut her off. "Tell me I'm not reading too much into this."

Silence settled between the two. Julie looked at him and move past him towards a double door that connects to the lunchroom. "Look, whatever you're not telling me, you probably don't want the others to find out, right?" She stopped. Charlie secretly smiled behind her, knowing he was onto something.

He closed in the distance between the two so that he doesn't have to raise his voice for others to eavesdrop. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner, but instantly retract when he felt her tensed up. "I'm not going to push you, but I do want you to know that you can always come to me or any member of the team if you need someone to talk to, if Connie's not around," he added the last part when he saw her about to object.

He watched intensely for any signs of reaction and when he saw her shoulder loosen, he smiled. At least now she wasn't so tense. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Charlie," she smiled. He responded by patting her gently but she took a few steps back and smiled at him. "Shall we?" she gestured to the double door across from them.

"Let's go."

Before taking any further steps, her nightmare came from behind the doors with lunch in hand and walked to what she believed to his office upstairs. She turned away just in time to avoid any eye contact and smiled at Charlie. "You go ahead. I'm going to skip lunch. I just remember that I have a lot of work to catch up." She walked off without hearing any protests from him. However, although he wasn't any famous detective or a psychic, he didn't miss what just transpired.

"Okay, we can't mess this up. This could be our only chance of getting his confession. You have the recorder?"

"Yup," Connie reached for her left pocket and pat against it, "right here. I hope this w-" A footstep around the corner silenced her sentence and they stood still, until they heard a jingling of a set of keys. Both heads poked around the side of the wall to see their coach enter his office. Guy and Connie locked eyes to reassure the other before initiating their plan into action.

However, they were uneasy and they had the right to be. If one of the faculties decides to use this opportunity to greet their newest member before they have Blake's confession on tape, well, they try not to dwell on the subject. This was their last and probably the only chance to get his confession so there wasn't any room for errors. It was Blake's office hour and they knew no other students would pay a hockey coach a visit during lunch hour, which mean there would be no interruptions to their plan.

It wasn't a surprise to find their coach speechless when he saw who was at the door, since he wasn't expecting to meet any of the Ducks at lunch hour. He easily changes his surprised expression to an inviting one. "Come on in." He motioned for them to sit in the seats across from him. "So what's up?" He took a seat behind his desk and waited for one of them to begin.

At this time, Connie slowly pressed the record button as Guy spoke so that he doesn't hear the 'click' sound. They both knew what would happen if this plan didn't succeed. Not only would Blake know that Connie told Guy of her near anorexia stage because of her conference with him, but then he would also gain the knowledge of knowing that there would be three ducks in all that he would have to watch out for. More importantly, he would know that the two in front of him did not trust him anymore and was onto him.

From the beginning of meeting Blake at the door, Guy couldn't help but despise him and if his eyes didn't give it away, his tone did. However, for the sake of the plan, he occasionally caught himself from glaring at him and averted his glance elsewhere. If this plan of theirs had to succeed, he had to put aside his differences…for now.

**A/N:** This story isn't coming out the way I have hoped, so there might be some future revisions. In the meantime, give me some feedback to improve this story. Thanks! Oh, and thanks to the ones who put me in the author's alert. Don't think it went unnoticed. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: There should be about 2-4 more chapters left, give or take a few. Thanks for staying with me; you guys are the best! Thanks again for those reviews, they lighten up my day!

Also, I want to clear up some misunderstandings. I went back and reread chapter 7 and was shocked at the last couple of paragraphs. It didn't make that much sense to me so I revised it and hopefully this version is better. I'm trying really hard not to make any grammatical errors, but I don't have the perfect grammars so let me know if you see any mistakes. Also, the voting has already closed and I thought it was obvious who won, but if it isn't obvious then it should be a surprise to you guys. I don't know if it's a good or a bad surprise, but it's a surprise nonetheless.

Last but not least, I hope this year the updates will be much faster than before. I saw "Queen of the Damned" the other day and I was surprised to see the girl who played Connie Moreau in it. She still has the same beautiful eyes, but that movie reminded me that I still have this fanfic to finish! Oops! ;

**Recap: (Skip this section if you still remember what happened)**

Coach Orion is finally married again and is off to his honeymoon, while a new and ominous coach appears to sub for Coach Orion. At first, the new coach, who prefers his students to call him Blake, acted like the rest of the team mates: relax, fun, and cool. However, that is all about to change when he forces Connie to secretly lose some weight the dangerous way, and makes a move on Julie one night. Connie and Guy have a plan to record his transgression on tape, but Guy is having a tough time dealing with the truth that their coach is not all that he seems. Julie is trying to avoid all the Ducks, while dealing with the fact that she has just been raped. Will Guy's distrust ruin his and Connie's plan, and how will Julie cope with her new revelation? Dun Dun DUN!

**Dangerous Mind**

**Chapter 8**

It was somewhere in the afternoon and the day seems to be dragging on slowly, at least it was to Linda. The students had an hour to eat before lunch was over and it was half an hour now. The baloney and cheese sandwich snug within a half tear foil did not look inviting to her mouth. She sighed, glanced at her watch, and returned staring at her lunch. Where in the world was her lunch date?

Normally this was suppose to be the best part of the day with her boyfriend since this year they had no classes together. Meeting each other was difficult to say the least since he had hockey practice right after school and she too was busy with activist meetings. When she started noticing how their relationship was deteriorating, she came up with the lunch date idea, hoping that she could still scavenge their relationship, or what was left of it. She looked at the people at her table.

The Mighty Ducks, her boyfriend's friends, tried as they might, couldn't get her into their conversation. They were friendly, talkative, and occasionally rowdy bunch that accepted her into their group when she started dating their captain. Only problem was that without their captain, Charlie, they had nothing in common to chat about. On occasionally, one of the ducks would ask for her opinion on a topic they were discussing, only to receive a smile and a shrug in return since it was mostly about or relating to sports. When they ask for her to start a topic, she would receive some silent responses from the group and then an awkward silence would ensue. They mean well but it was obvious to both parties that she didn't fit in with their clicks.

"Hey, cheer up, Linda," the girl sitting to her right said. She was also new to the group, being Dwayne's newfound girlfriend. She was sweet and Linda couldn't blame the girl for already fitting in with the Ducks since Sherri was also a Texan that shared about the same interest as Dwayne. Even if Dwayne was absent, Sherri's bubbly personality was too likeable for her not to be avoided. (N/B: A little too late, but this is for Darkdestiney2000! Sorry that I couldn't add Luis since this fic is really centered around four Ducks.)

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. He loves you too much to miss this," Sherri said in her rough Texan accent. Linda smiled back. She didn't have the heart to tell her that that just made her the center of attention, which she didn't like at the moment. Sometimes she wished that the team wouldn't feel sorry for her because that just worsen the situation.

Linda was just about to throw her sandwich away when someone snatched it away from her. Just when she was about to complain about the rudeness in his or her action, someone pecked her when she turned to face the culprit. "Now that's a perfectly good boloney sandwich you would've wasted if I didn't save it in time." He took a bite from the sandwich.

Linda glared at him. "Where were you? Lunch is over in fifteen minutes and our lunch date is almost over!" She crossed her arms. "You better have a good explanation for this."

Charlie stopped mid chew. Boy, did he blow it. He couldn't tell her that he totally forgot about the lunch date that they both discussed just last week. In fact, it took them hours to finally establish a date since both their schedules, Charlie especially, were pretty booked for the entire semester. He had to come up with an explanation that didn't reveal that he neglected her.

He swallowed, hard. "We still have about fifteen minutes to talk, so let's not waste anymore precious time by talking fruitless stuff." He pulled Linda to a vacant seat. "How was your day?" He smiled innocently, hoping to change the subject.

"'How was my day?' Let me tell you something, Charlie Conway, I am trying to salvage our relationship by being here on time. I had a meeting at 12:15, but I thought this date was more important so I asked my group if we could reschedule at a later time. Then I arrived here to find you absent, so I thought, 'don't worry, there's still time. If he loves you enough, he'll do everything he can to not miss this date that could possibly save this so-called relationship,'" she said in misty eyes.

"Hey, don't say that."

"No, I mean it. What kind of a relationship do we have here? We hardly see each other; we hardly talk because we're not in the same classes anymore. When we do see each other it's from passing each other from the hallway to our next class. Then you have your hockey game and I have my activist group and if it isn't hockey, it's school. Just meeting is a chore in itself. Now that we finally come up with a solution, at least that's what I thought, you still couldn't be here."

She started crying at the realization of their relationship. She hid her face within her hair, hoping that it would provide her with enough privacy. She hadn't meant to cry there in front of him, but after saying what she had bottled up for weeks she couldn't suppress her emotions anymore.

Charlie cupped her chin so that she would look at him. "Hey, hey, hey…I'm here now," he pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here on time. As for your explanation, I was on my way here, but one of my teammates had a problem. As the Captain of my team, I have an obligation to care for my teammates. You shouldn't mistook my absence here as a sign that I don't love you because I do."

He pulled her away from him so that he could look at her eyes. "I wasn't trying to be late on purpose," he said soothingly.

"I know you weren't. I'm sorry I got carried away," She wiped away her tears and tried her best to compose herself. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I was just frustrated at the lack of time we have together."

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all this. To make up for what happened earlier, why we study together at your place tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled and kissed him. The bell rang, signaling the end of their conversation. All the students exuberantly filed out of the cafeteria. Charlie and Linda stayed until the last group left the room, allowing them extra time to be together. He walked Linda to her classroom, kissed her, and waved before he left for his classroom.

She could feel her heart beating almost out of her chest, her hands perspiring and her feet fidgeting underneath her seat. Her thumb lightly toughed the button so that she would have it ready when necessary. She could feel her voice waver at the start of the conversation, but as time went on she learned to control her tone. Her eyes pierced his forehead, knowing she couldn't control her emotions if she were to look into his eyes.

Her partner was having difficulty controlling his anger so it was decided instinctively that he wouldn't be the one doing the majority of the talking. On occasionally, when he felt he could handle it, he would help take some pressure off his girlfriend by speaking up. For the majority of the time his eyes rested on the coach's desk, but when he felt it was safe, he would glare at the person in front of him. Somehow he felt that by staring venomously at the man, it would have some voodoo affect. 'Burst into flames, burst into flames,' he mentally chanted.

'Oh shit' he mentally cursed and averted his eyes quickly to the papers on the desk. His and the coach recently locked eyes and he hoped his eyes didn't reveal anything.

Coach Blake's composure was finally calmed after sitting down. He admitted that Connie and Guy's sudden appearance caught him off guard. However, being the quick thinker that he is, he invited them in and acted like nothing out of the ordinary took place inside or outside of the university. Most people in his situation would have jump to the conclusion that the two knew something they shouldn't. However, he wasn't a fool.

The two Ducks probably had something related to hockey to discuss. When the conversation was in full swing, there was something in the back of his mind that told him something was wrong. He never questioned that voice in the back of his head since it had proven to be reliable in the past. Everything has an explanation. That was his philosophy and unless he got to the bottom of this, that voice was going to nag him to no end.

His inner voice distracted him, but he forced it to quiet down by reasoning that he would look into it when the two Ducks leave. Until then, he had to give the two students his undivided attention or he would be found out. Just in time too, since it was a question directed to him.

"After hearing what you said, he promised to back off so what do you say to this?" Connie finished.

Blake replied to the best of his ability, trying not to reveal anything that shouldn't be said and only letting them know what they need to hear. After the two seemed satisfied with the reply they got up and slowly scampered out the door.

"Alright. Bye guys." He closed the door behind him and went back to his seat. Something was still troubling him. What was he forgetting? Or maybe it was something he missed. He sat there and started to review his schedule for the week, hoping that the nagging feeling came from an appointment he forgot.

His eyes rested on today's date. Perhaps the faculty's meetings scheduled in fifteen minutes provoked this feeling. He got up to leave. Although he decided to settle on that answer, the feeling didn't disappear. He decided to leave it alone for now since he always figured it out in the end.

Connie and Guy decided to skip class for the day, so they raced to Guy's dorm instead. Connie couldn't believe her luck! So many emotions were running inside of her now, but one thing was for sure. She was relief to get away from the office with the evidence in her pocket. Her excitement could be felt by Guy, who hugged her and kissed her on the lips. She broke the kiss.

"We have to tell Julie about this! This news should comfort her, knowing that now we have something against him." She reached for the phone and waited for an answer. Julie and her answering machine came on instead.

"Hi, neither Julie nor Connie is here at the moment. Please leave your name and phone number and one of us will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. BEEP!"

"Julie, if you're there, pick up the phone. This will come as a shock to you but Guy and I just came from seeing Coach Blake, and guess what we have? Hear this:" She paused to reach for the tape recorder and pressed play once she held it next to the phone.

Guy's voice came on. "Sorry to disturb you, Coach, but I'm a little concern with Connie. She's been exercising almost non stop and I'm afraid she's not eating enough. I keep telling her that she's not fat. I'm not an expert in this, but-"

Connie cut in, "I keep telling him that I'm doing this for the team since a resourceful person told me this method can help me skate in the rink faster. I want to do anything that I can to help the team. Even after telling him all that, he refuses to listen to me. He wants to hear this from a reliable source so we suggested that you can help us since you're a health advocate. After hearing what you said, he promised to back off so what do you say to this?"

"Every one of my decisions is based solely on how the team, as a whole, can gain from it. In this case, Connie was having difficulty catching up to her opponents when I saw her in the ice. I mentioned this to her and she showed signs of wanting to improve her skills. I just gave her some advice based on the limited time she had before the game. I felt this method-exercising rigorously and eating less- can speed up the process of reaching her goal." He paused. "Don't worry so much, Guy. A lot of people who aren't an expert in the health field are concern about this method. The girls that I have coached in the past were skeptic on this approach, however once they see the result they realized that there was nothing to worry about in the first place," he calmly replied.

Guy's voice came back on. "Thanks, coach. Hearing it coming from you, I sure feel a whole lot better." The sound of chairs rubbing against the floor signified that both he and Connie got up. "We better be going, class is about to start."

"Alright. Bye guys."

She clicked the stop button. "Anyways, call me back as soon as possible. We got him for sure. With this confession and your rape test result, we'll be able to put him behind bars for good. Bye, Jules."

The dean of the university just stepped into the room, the last member to show up. The faculty meeting was in full swing. The dean opened up the discussion with the school's funding, a popular subject among the staff and faculty. It meant which department was going to receive the most budget to improve students' learning experience. The topic always started and ended in a heated discussion since the faculty didn't want to be stuck using old, useless equipments.

All the faculties were absorbed in the debate, all except one. The coach sat in the corner with his notebooks opened in front of him, so it looked like he was taking notes. His thoughts were rewinding the day's events, hoping to discover what went wrong. He started replaying his thoughts when he left Julie at one of his guest rooms. That wasn't what provoked his intuition.

His mind fast forwarded to when he started receiving the inkling feeling that he overlooked something that he shouldn't have. It was when Connie and Guy spoke with him. He carefully inspected everything from how his office was when he first stepped into it to how Connie's and Guy's posture was.

"We should start implementing a harsher punishment!" a teacher bellowed out. They had changed the topic without him knowing it. "Kids today have no respect; they lie even if they are looking you in the eyes. Detention doesn't work…"

It was then that Coach Blake tuned out the rest of the meeting. He quickly rewinded his memory to when Connie and Guy sat down. He carefully observed, to the best of his knowledge, how they looked. It hit him then. He remembered sharing eye contact with Guy for a brief moment, but that was all it took. He overlooked it at first, concentrating on composing himself from the shock of seeing his visitors.

How could he have missed it? Guy's eyes occasionally darted to him with such venom, only to stare at his desk when he looked back at him. However, there was more to this revelation. What had Guy said at the end of the conversation? He quickly replayed it in his mind to analyze it. "Thanks, coach. Hearing it coming from you, I sure feel a whole lot better."

No one today would say that. The only ones he could think to say those lines are sarcastic people or people from the show, Happy Days. His mind returned to the meeting, this time to analyze Connie. He remembered she was fidgeting in her seat. He thought it was just out of habit. However, if she was hiding something, it could be due to nervousness.

He remembered her forehead was shiny, which could be due to sweat. At the time he thought she was perspiring because of the temperature in his office, however, looking back, he realized that he didn't sweat. So she had to be hiding something. He tried comparing what she looked like when she entered his office to when she left to figure out if she left anything behind. Then his mind observed the way she sat on the chair.

She came in with both her hands inside her coat pocket. However, when she left her right hand was still in the pocket. That must be where she was hiding it, he concluded. His desk hid everything starting from below the chest to her feet. He crossed out the possibility that the object could be a camera, or a video camera.

There was a reason for the meeting if the Ducks wanted to hide something from him. His mind then wandered to the conversation in itself to discover what that object could be, and his eyes widen in horror for the second time at the revelation.

**A/N**: I hope this is enough for now. I now know how I want the story to go, but no clue on how I'm going to write it all out. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
